fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Laura Palmer
/ / / |ethnicity= Latino |class= |weapon= |element= Fire/Nature/Water/Ice/Telekinesis/Psychic |vulnerable= Overusing powers |first_appearance= Amy vs The Future |latest_appearance= TBA |status= Alive |abilities= Various powerful supernatural powers |affiliation= ??? |aliases= PSI Palmer, The other half of the Osmosis Jones duo (by Aminu) |relations= Brendan Palmer (adoptive brother), Krystal Pérez (best friend and love interest), Ike Jamison (cousin) |height= 4'11" |voice= }} Laura Palmer is a woman from the RTAverse. A girl who was once involved in a rather horrible accident when she was 14, Laura was given superpowers as a result of inhaling radioactive ash which her body soaked up. Since the incident, Laura has struggled health-wise, with the incident heavily damaging her heart and leaving unhealable wounds. Appearance Laura has got long red hair, a red jacket, a black skirt and brown boots. She also has black fingerless gloves. Her eyes are green. She is revealed to have two glass panes over her heart and stomach, presumably caused by the accident she had. She also has a large scar down her left side, where a kidney had to be removed. Backstory Laura is the embodiment of extremely bad luck. Growing up around the world, she had a hard time. She was born in Australia, moved to the UK at age 2, went to Japan at 5 then eventually settled in the US at 7. After 6 years living in the US, Laura's parents sadly died in a fire, leaving her orphaned. The following year, Laura was included in some sort of disaster that gave her PSI powers. She was in a coma for 2 days and was close to death, but Brendan, her adoptive brother, saved her. Angered, Brendan sued the hospital taking care of her, saying they weren't even trying and leaving her to die, and won the case, giving them a lot of wealth. She has used these powers since, and it appeared to take a toll on her confidence. She managed to find a friend in Krystal, a girl who Laura met after coming out of her coma, but more or less is afraid all the time. Laura first discovered her powers near the hospital she was in, filling the car park with plants, vines and so on. After turning 17, she started getting horrible flashbacks and visions, for a reason she never discovered. Despite everything in her distressing life, Laura manages to keep her cool at all times. Her life on the outside is extremely down to earth, but her life is a nightmare inside, with a few damaged organs from the accident that very nearly ended her life. Personality Laura is extremely timid, to the point where anything can scare her. will tend to beat herself up over things that weren't even her fault. She normally whimpers away from going out, but will try and be brave sometimes. When scared, Laura will tend to use her powers more, which leads to pain in her intestine. After the events of Saving Laura, she becomes a lot stronger, braver, powerful and so on, with her being free from what stopped her in the past. The only problems following it are her schizophrenia and weak heart. Appearances in games *Amy vs The Future - Laura appears as a playable character in Amy vs The Future *Saving Laura - Laura is the base character in this game. She has a bunch of disasters and ends up hospitalised as a result. You control a smaller version of her (who's in charge of her brain) must save Laura from dying. This small version of her traverses Laura's body in order to get to her heart and prevent a death. . *Fantendo Sports Resort - While Laura herself doesn't appear in Sports Resort, Krystal has an alt based off her. *Amy vs The Future 2 - Laura is playable again in Amy vs The Future 2 *Tayshaun & Amy - The Other Side - Laura appears in episode 8 of The Other Side and is a main character in it from that point onward. *Fantendo Smash Bros. X - Laura is a support character in Fantendo Smash Bros. X. Gallery Laura.png|Laura, as drawn by RTA KrystalSportsResortAlt4.png|Laura as an alt for Krystal in Fantendo Sports Resort Laurasketch ziegs.png|Laura, as drawn by Laura Palmer SI.png|Laura, as drawn by . Trivia *Laura's IQ is unknown. She has claimed that it is in the 1000s, but it is unconfirmed. Brendan apparently looked at her brain and said it was only about 130. *Laura apparently has a scorch mark inside her body, apparently on her intestine, supposedly from the accident she had. It does come back at times and causes Laura extreme pain when it does. *Laura's creator made Laura's personality the way it is (really timid) to show how he felt at the time of her creation. *Laura is schizophrenic. *Laura is a vegetarian, as revealed in The New Team. *Laura listens to smooth jazz, mostly because she is scared other genres of music would be too heavy for her heart to take. *Laura unintentionally shares her name with a character from the show Twin Peaks, as well as a song by the band Bastille. Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:RTA's Things Category:Tayshaun & Amy Category:Telekinetics Category:RTA Games Category:Adults Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:Elemental Characters Category:Mutants Category:Homosexual Characters